


I finally did enough

by languageismymistress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Tony finally gets his peaceBased on this gifhttp://33.media.tumblr.com/defac903c9e1c8cb643f6447f6eaf146/tumblr_nthuo5kfcc1r98xw9o3_500.gif





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rascalisafatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/gifts), [xscarletspeedstress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscarletspeedstress/gifts).



The red lit sky matched the red liquid coming out from his side. No matter how much Friday yelled for help, for the machine to work, for her boss to think, Tony laid there feeling nothing but peace. The sound of movement came in one ear and left the other, voices screaming and shouting above and around. His eyes focused on the one person coming into view. If this were to be his last view, Tony was glad it was him.

 

He laughed at the rough hand trying to force the blood to stay inside his body. The mark too wide, wound too deep. Steve shouted for a medic, called for help, the same words and tone as Friday. Tony knew it would make no difference, he had made his peace with that, finally about to get peace for eternity. It will be a nice change to the constant chaos his life has been in his that cave. Chaos with small moments of peace.

 

Steve cradled his head, trying to make Tony focus on his voice, his eyes. Tony smiled, his focus never left Steve. The sound of his voice in the early mornings when he thinks Tony still laid there asleep. The way his eyes would crinkle with delight at his friends and family getting together, getting along. The small dimples his mouth gets when he smiles at the smallest of small moments. Tony’s mind never left Steve, even when it should have, when he should have walked and left it, him, all behind. Tony always found Steve, in life and in his mind. 

 

“Tony please, just keep your eyes open, okay, please, just look at me,” 

 

“I always look at you Steve, even when I shouldn’t” 

 

Steve looked confused, Tony should explain, but why bother, there will be peace soon.

 

“Tony please stay with me,” 

 

“I’m here Steve, I am finally here see,” 

 

Steve nods, his heads shaking, Tony could just feel the small tremble carrying through to his head. The rest of his body slowly shutting down. The arc reactor light flicking out slowly, the light from the disappearing sun giving him little comfort. 

 

Steve’s tears fell onto his face but he couldn’t feel them, there was little he could feel but the love from the man holding onto him as though he was all Steve had left. Like Tony was his life line in a sea Steve was drowning in, an irony in itself, the dying man being there to save the alive one. 

 

“Its okay Steve, don’t you see, I finally di..."


	2. Sorry i was late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees him again

The two years without Tony were the coldest times Steve had faced in his century and more of a life. The hole in his heart could never be filled, all he could feel it with was guilt, pain and regret. The guilt of watching him die, the pain of knowing there was nothing he could do and the guilt of the peaceful look on Tony's face, as though the man was grateful it was him and nobody else. 

 

Steve hated missions after that day. No one to mock and help him gear up. No one to stand and command attention even though their focus was only on him. Bucky and Sam tried to help, both giving the other pity and sad looks, both knowing there was nothing they could do to really help the man. Just to stand by their friends side and help pull him from his thoughts when they turned too much or too dark. 

 

The last mission was to be a simple one, in and out intel gather. It had be going to plan right up until the bomb exploded and Steve jumped in front of the shrapnel heading towards Natasha. He didn't even think, just ran and dove, making sure she was protected. He could hear Natasha calling out for the others, Steve felt a smile cross his lips, the scene all too familiar in his head. 

 

Sam and Bucky came running in from the left and right, Steve stared up at the ceiling, his vision blurry, the face of a man all too familiar coming into his view. 

 

"Tony,"

 

He missed the concerned looks Nat, Sam and Bucky gave each other. His view was much better, no where near the horror around them of half bodies, blood splatters and the death of a great man. 

 

Steve blinked one, the pain in his side stopped.

 

One more, there was nothing to feel or hear.

 

His last blink he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes again. The cold leaving him, a warm bright sun taking over from the metal where his body laid. 

 

"Just open your eyes Steven, the view isn't as bad as you think it is," 

 

Steve smiled, listening to the voice.

 

His eyes opened to the Tower he once called home. Photos covered the table, soft music coming from his right.

 

"You going to leave me waiting Cap?" 

 

Steve smiles, taking him time to take in Tony's face, still the same since Steve last saw him close his eyes.

 

"Of course not," Steve takes Tony's hand, "Sorry, i am late," 

 

Tony laughs.

 

"You're not late, Steve, you are right on time,"


End file.
